Makeover by RIN
by tomboy101
Summary: I NEED IDEAS! Kagome, Ayame, Kikyou, and Sango were the least datable girls at their highschool, they were punks, nerds, and most immpotrantly all around tomboys, they never wore makeup, never wore skirts and HATED pink.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome, Ayame, Kikyou, and Sango were the least datable girls at their highschool, they were punks, nerds, and most immpotrantly all around tomboys, they never wore makeup, never wore skirts and HATED pink. InuYasha, Seshomaru, Kouga, and Mirouku were the most datable guys in their highschool (**they go to the same school as the girls**) they were all around jocks and playboys but what happens when the girls get a makeover from Rin, Kagome and Kikyou's cousin, who just happened to be a very famouse fashion desighner. (**I'll give you a description of before and after their make over but the story starts on the first day of school**)

**Tomboy101: Didn't I make all the girls look like hotties?**

**Mirouku, InuYasha, Kouga:  DROOL**

**Sesshoumaru: When do we get to come into the story?**

Tomboy101: Next chappie maybe this is just a default. 

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo stared at themselves in the mirror. All four girls lived together and all were orphans. They continued to stare as they examined their faces. The Higurashi twins had mascera, black eyeliner, and Kagome had silver-blue eyeshadow to set off her deep sapphire blue eyes while kikyo had a darker brown eyeshadow to set off her big black orbs, and both whore shiny lipgloss. Sango had mascara and eyeliner too but her eyeshadow was a light pink and she had a shiny pink lipstick on. Ayame had the same as the other three except her eyeshadow was red along with her lipstick. "Well how do you look for your first day of school?" a voice behing them asked. All 4 girls turned and greeted a young woman about the age of 30 wearing the most fashionable clothes any of them had ever seen. "Oh you all look wonderful! I am the best teacher ever!" she cried. The others just sweetdropped. They all turned back to the mirror while Rin picked out clothes for them.

A few months before the foursome had been dressing like punks, nerds, geeks and tomboys. A few months before they would have put their hair up in a ponytail with out brushing it. A few months before they had dressed without even caring if their clothes matched. A few months before their 'mother' Rin had not been there to help. They called Rin their 'mother because she was the closest thing thay had to one. "Now, Kagome come see what I've picked out for you." Ordered Rin. She held up a black tank top with the words "So many boys" on the front in graffiti style font and on the back "So few who can afford me" in the same font and all the words were silvery. The pants she held up were camo print cargos. Rin then turned to Sango and held up a shirt that was blue and said "cant touch this" with a monkey sticking its tounge out at you.. And the skirt she held up was a deep purple with black strips. The rest of the clothes Rin pulled out were similar I'm just too lazy to describe them.

**Tomboy101: Well how did you like it?**

**All four boys: DROOL**

Tomboy101: I expected nothing less. Now all I need is for each of you to go and submit a review  oh and i want 5 reviews before the next chappie peace out 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomboy101:**** OMG I am SOO SOORRRYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really am!! I didn't mean to keep you people waiting for so long. My dad blocked on our internet, so I couldn't get on. Right now I am tapping into my neighbors internet and I don't know how long that will last. Again I AM SOO SORRY!!!!!!!!! **

**PS: my dad changed the password on my user account so I cant get to my stories, I have to use the visitor account which doesn't have my stories**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomboy:** really quick author's note. my dad still hasn't unblocked FanFiction but I've been using a proxy site so hopefully I can get all my updates in before he finds out. I love y'all!!!!

**Tomboy:**** thanx to all my wonderful reviewers. The story was up for less than 10 hours and I got 6 reviews!!!!! yay me *does happy dance***

**Sango and Kagome:**** *sweet drops* Ok then. We will just ignore that part about the dance and get on with the story**

**Tomboy101:**** Sure whatever you say**

**Kagome:**** Do you have a fever or something?**

**Tomboy101:**** actually no I'm just on a sugar high so on with the story I have evil plans for you girls MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Kagome and Sango:**** not good *looks scared and starts backing away***

**Tomboy101:**** MUWAHAHAHAHAHA*cough**cough*HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

CHAPTER 2—First Day

Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Ayame walked into their school and headed toward their lockers. "I wonder what this year is going to be like," Kagome mused.

"Who knows?" Sango said, "but I can bet you one thing, it'll be very interesting." Suddenly from down the hall they heard cruel laughter and crying.

"They're at it again, Kagome," Kikyo said unhappily.

"Well I wont have them bullying anyone, not yet," Kagome stated furiously. She stomped over to a group of people with a small boy at the center. The boy was crying as he stared around at the cruel seniors.

"Souta!!" Kikyo and Kagome yelled at the same time. Shoving their way through the crowd the four girls turned on his attackers, anger evident in their eyes.

"What do you girls think your doing, defending a sissy boy like that?" Yelled one of the ringleaders. He was a tall boy with silver hair and golden orbs.

"Back _off_,InuYasha," spat Kikyo.

"I see you've heard of me," InuYasha said, not realizing that she and her companions had been the butt of his jokes the 3 previous years.

The boy next to him sniffed the air and turned his head toward Kagome. "Hm. Why do I recognize your scent, wench?" asked **(guess who!!)** Sesshomaru.

"Probably because you were breathing it down all last year," Kagome hissed.

Sesshomaru gave the tiniest of frowns. "How is that? If I trust my eyes then I have never seen you before," he said.

Kagome turned to Sango and whispered, "They don't recognize us."

"I know, isn't that awesome?"

"I guess."

"Lets just get out of here," urged Kikyo. Kagome nodded and grabbed Souta and dragged him away from the idiot preppy freaks and around the corner.

"Souta you ok? What are you doing here?" asked Sango with a frown on her face.

"You girls left your math books at home," Souta said as he held up the books.

"Thanks, Souta," Kagome said kindly. Taking the books from her little brother she smiled. "You should probably get to school now."

"Ok," Souta smiled and ran off down the hall, toward the exit sign glimmering red.

Kagome turned toward her "sisters" as soon as Souta was gone. The others could tell that she was seriously angry. As she stared past the girls towards the retreating backs that had long silver hair flowing down, they could hear her mind whirling with unpleasant thoughts on how to get them and their little group of friends back for torturing her little brother. After a few minutes, Kikyo joined in the glaring. They had been especially protective of their little brother ever since their parents had died.

"So what do you want to do?" Kikyo asked angling her head towards Kagome without moving her eyes from the direction the preps had gone.

"We'll think of something," Kagome's voice was casual as she turned away and headed to their homeroom but one look into her sapphire blue eyes confirmed this wasn't over yet.

Sango and Ayame looked at each other then at the retreating sisters' backs. They smiled. It would prove to be an interesting school year and they wouldn't miss it for the world.

**Tomboy101:**** well how do you like it so far?**

**Kagome:**** the boys are gonna pay aren't they? *evil smile***

**Tomboy101:**** of course**

**Sango:**** this is gonna be fun**

**Kikyo:**** *enters the room* what are we talking about?**

**Kagome:**** the boy's punishment **

**Kikyo:**** can I join in this evil planning group?**

**Tomboy101:**** of course, it's always good to have more help**

**All four girls:**** *huddle and whisper***


End file.
